(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved food spill catching device which can be worn by a person in a moving vehicle to catch the food spills and which is also useful as a serving tray. In particular the present invention relates to a device which can be mass produced at low cost.
(2) Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,315 describes the prior art. Generally the prior art does not describe a device like that of the present invention.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,315, I described a preferred unitary preform which was folded to assemble the device. The tray produced performs very well; however, because of the unusual shape of the preform there is considerable wastage of material (paper or plastic) upon cutting.